What Should Have Been
by Kylie18
Summary: Starts with Erica and Jack, but is 100 David and Erica. What if, what should have been, is really what was meant to be?. Set Post Michael Cambis' murder. However, no Miranda so no babyswap.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" Alex…" Jack yelled, shaking his head as the giggling four year old ran past him and out of the bathroom. He was chasing after her a few seconds later, knowing that if he didn't get her into the bath now, she'd never be in bed by the time Erica got home. " You need to get back in here."

" No." She called back, giggling as she ran into the living room now.

" Mommy said that you need to have your bath." He called to her, seeing her run into he the kitchen now.

" You don't do it right." She told him, peeking out from around the bathroom door, " I want mommy."

" Well mommy isn't here, and daddy is the one who has to give you a bath." He told her, moving towards the kitchen doorway.

" You don't do it right." She said again, shaking her head as he neared the doorway.

" Alex," He started, but he didn't get to say much else before she started screaming.

" Alli." She said, her hands moving to her hips. She stomped her feet and scowled at him, " I like Alli better." She told him firmly.

" Alex is a much more proper nickname." He told her, shaking his head as he moved into the door way. At least now he had her unable to move from the kitchen.

" I don't like it." She yelled back at him, her big brown eyes flashing with frustration.

" Well, I do. And I am your father." He said, shaking his head, " You have to learn to do what I say."

" No." She told him, crossing her ears across her chest now, " I don't like you."

He nodded, and moved towards her, " You don't have too." He said, standing just in front of her now. " You just have to do what I say."

" No." She told him again, shaking her head

How could someone so damn adorable be so stubborn and frustrating, he wondered watching her dark brown curls bounce against her shoulders as she shook her head. It had to be all her mother. This child was so much Erica's daughter that it was scary. He had enough trouble resisting that smile that mirrored her mothers, with such accuracy that it was scary. But when she batted those big brown eyes at him, he almost lost it completely and gave into her. " Yes." He told her firmly, " You have to take a bath."

" No I don't." She fired back at him, stomping her feet again.

" You do, and you will." He said, leaning down, intent to scoop her up.

" No." She screamed this time. " No." She screamed again, reaching out and grabbing the bars of the chair as he picked her up.

" Let go." Jack told her, shaking her feet and hips which were firmly in his arms.

" No." She fired at him, gripping the wood bars with all she had.

" Let go." He commanded.

" You don't do it right." She hissed, pulling the chair with them as he tired to carry her towards the door way. " I don't like you." She said, repeating it over and over again as he tired to drag them towards the doorway.

" Alex, let go."

" Alli." She yelled at him, her voice starting to waver with tears now, " Let me go. I don't like you."

" Just stop fighting, daddy, alright." He breathed completely frustrated now.

" I don't like you." She said again, digging her nails into the wood to hold the bars tighter, " You don't do it right. I want mommy." She continued, kicking her feet against him now.

" Alex."

" No, no, no, no." She continued, shaking her body now as she kicked her feet against him, " Let me go."

" You have to take your bath, Alex. Just please stop fighting me." He said, exasperated beyond belief now.

" No." She yelled, still flaying in his arms, " You don't do it right, and I don't like you."

" Fine." He said, shaking his head, " Fine, we'll let you mother deal with you." He said completely frustrated and exhausted with the entire situation. He relented and set her back on her feet.

" I don't like you." She yelled, flashing him a scowl before she made her next move.

" Ow, son of a…." Jack yelled, grasping for the shin she'd just kicked him in. Where in the hell did a four year old get that kind of strength?

She smiled at him, giggling a little as he gripped his knee and hopped in a circle. " You don't do it right." She shot at him as she ran out of the kitchen.

" Alli?" Erica said, watching as Alli ran towards her and Jack hobbled out of the kitchen.

" Mommy." She squealed happily throwing her arms around Erica's waist as soon as she was close enough.

" Hey baby." Erica said, looking at Jack as he limped towards them, all the while hugging Alli with all she had. " Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She asked a few seconds later, looking down at her sweet little princess.

She nodded, looking up at Erica with the biggest, brightest smile she could muster, " Yes, mommy."

Erica laughed lightly, at Alli's smile. She knew that look. She'd been giving her daddy a hard time, driving him crazy. It was something she'd been doing lately, and she seemed to enjoy the hell out of it. " So why haven't you even had your bath yet?" Erica asked, moving so that she was kneeling eye level with Alli.

" Because daddy doesn't do it right." She told Erica, looking over her shoulder at Jack after she finished.

" She didn't listen to a word I said." Jack told her, " Not about having a bath, or going to bed."

" Is that true?" Erica asked, receiving a nod in reply almost immediately.

" Yes. He doesn't do it right." She said again, " He didn't put in bubbles or the pink color, and he said no Barbie's." She said, " And he called me Alex. I don't like him, mommy."

Erica stifled a slight laugh, and looked at her daughter with she hopped were stern eyes, " Well, there really isn't time for all of that tonight. What if you just take one Barbie in place of the pink and bubbles?"  
" Okay mommy." Alli sighed, not really happy, but it was more then her daddy offered her.

" Thank you sweetie." She said, smiling as Alli hugged her again, " Now, tell daddy you're sorry, and then go get your Barbie and I'll start you a bath."

" Okay mommy." She breathed, pulling out of Erica's arms, and turning to face to Jack. " I'm sorry, daddy." She offered, batting her eyes, and smiling her most enchanting smile.

" It's alright sweetheart." He said, almost choking on his words. How could he punish her with Erica not seeming to care at all that she hadn't listened to a word he said? Why did he always have to come across as the bad guy.

" I'm going to get my Erica Kane Barbie." She told Erica, turning around to place a quick kiss on her mommy's check before she ran off.

Erica smiled, watching her run into the hallway as she stood up.

" You can't always brush her bad behavior aside and let her get away with everything she does." He told her.

" She's going through a phase, Jackson." Erica started, setting her purse and her keys down on the table near the door.

" That doesn't matter, she threw a fit. Told me no. Said she didn't like me, and then she kicked me in the shin." He told her, shaking his head.

" She's a little girl, how hard could she have kicked you?" She asked, fighting back a laugh, " She's just acting out Jack, it's what every little kid does. She's going to grow out of it."

" We can't always give into her demands, Erica."

" We don't and we won't. But we have to negotiate with her. Make her feel important and respected. She'll get through it faster."

" I don't know about that."

" I do, and please, stop calling her Alex. She prefers Alli, and so do I."

" Alex is a far more suitable nickname, Erica."

" Jack, I told you, when you named her, that I would call her Alex or let her be called Alex, over my dead body and I meant it."

" I like Alex."

" Alli is much cuter, and it fits her better. Just try to give in on this one thing, please?" She asked, with a soft smile, one that she knew would have melt his heart just right.

" I'll try." He said, shaking his head.

" Thank you. It'll all work out. I promise." She smiled, taking a step towards him, " We'll have our sweet little girl back in no time." She smiled, again, leaning up to kiss him, " It's not her fault so much like her father." She laughed, shaking her head, as she started to walk away.

He was happy she didn't notice his grimace a she walked away. No it wasn't her fault she was so much like her father. It as just very unfortunate and he had to find away to make her less like her father all the time. Otherwise, all of this was for nothing. He sighed and shook his head, hoping against hope that he could stick this out, stick to the plan. Go with what he'd decided years ago. He just hoped that at some point, Alex would start to be more like Erica and less like her father, that way he could control her again.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He wasn't even sure why he was here. It wasn't like anyone wanted him here anymore then he wanted to be here. He hated parties. He hated this house. He hated the fact that this was supposed to be his life with her. He shook his head and blew out an annoyed breath as his eyes scanned over the picture of Erica, Jack and Alli. That sweet child that could have been his. But as always, every chance at happiness was stripped right out from under him. He was just about to set his empty scotch glass down and make a break for it, when he heard rustling, and then a soft voice from behind him.

" David. " He heard the tiny voice exclaim, from what he presumed to be the top of the stairs behind him. He smiled brightly to himself, he'd know that voice anywhere. He set his glass down on the coffee table in front of him, and spun around on his heels, seeing Alli flying down the stairs towards him. She was already over half way to him, her smile bright and playful.

" Hey princess." He grinned, kneeling down so that he could scoop her up when she finally got to him.

She beamed at him, as she flung herself into his arms. " Hi." She breathed into his shoulder as he hugged her tight.

He laughed lightly a few seconds later, after hugging her tight. " I thought you're supposed to be asleep." He asked, shifting their positions so that he was sitting on the stairs and she was on his lap.

She nodded, her arms still around his neck as she looked at him, " Yes."

" Then why are you awake?" He asked, using his other hand to tickle a spot on her lower back. He smiled as she giggled and wiggled her body, trying to escape the tickles. She obviously inherited that from her mother.

" Because I want to dance." She told him, flashing him her most adorable smile.

God, he was going to give this child the world. If her smile didn't get him, it would be those big, brown, almond eyes that she got from her mother. Erica could get him to do anything if she batted those eyes just right and now Alli had the same power of him. If by the grace of god he managed to survive both of those things, it would be her pigtails and pink nightgown, that read, what else but "Princess", that got him. " I don't think your mommy is going to like your not being in bed."

She shook her head, " Mommy would let me dance." Her smile fade as she braced herself to say the next part, " Daddy wouldn't." She scowled. " He's no fun. I don't like him."

David could help but snicker, she sounded so much like Erica, " Well, I think he's just doing his job as daddy and making sure that you're taken care of."

She pulled her arms from around his neck, and crossed them over her chest, " Then he's not my real daddy." She said, pouting now.

David's breath caught for half a second, and his heart clicked. God, he wished that were true.

" Why aren't you dancing?" She asked innocently, her eyes locked with his.

He shrugged, " I don't know, I guess I haven't found the right girl to ask to dance."

She nodded, satisfied, " My real daddy would let me dance." She said, shaking her head, as she switched gears back to their original conversation.

" Well," He said, managing to pull himself out of his haze, " maybe it's because this is a charity party. I don't think you'd like it."

" Who's cherry?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and up into his eyes.

He laughed lightly, and pulled her close. He adored this child. " Charity. And it's not a who, but a what." He started, and she nodded, showing that she followed. " A charity, is a group of people, who get money that they use to buy clothes and food for families that don't have it." He told her, " And your mommy's party is being used to raise the money to give to charity."

She stared up at him for a seconds, her face twisted as if she was processing everything. " Oh," She breathed a few seconds later, " that's very nice."

David nodded, smiling proudly at her. " Yes, it is."

She nodded, " Mommy and daddy have lots of money. They can feed lots of kids."

" Yes they can." He told her, nodding. Brightest child he'd ever met. She had to have gotten that from her mother.

" I want to help mommy make money for the charity." She told him, " I want to feed kids. I want to dance."

He studied her face for a few seconds, and then looked around the stairwell. There was no one around, really and there was enough room where she could dance, one dance, and then be back in bed before Jack or Erica found out. Beside that, he didn't have it in him to tell her no. " I think you could maybe, dance one time, before you go to bed. But you'd have to promise me, after that, you'll go to bed."

" Promise." She told him, nodding so vehemently that her whole body shook.

" Okay." He nodded, scanning the room, " Only one problem."

" What?" She asked, turning her head to look around the room.

" Who are you going to dance with?"

He watched her face light up and her eyes go wide as something dawned on her, " You." She breathed, nodding happily.

" You want to dance with me?" He asked, narrowing his eye at her.

" Yep." She grinned.

" I don't know," He teased, " I was waiting for the right girl."

" That's me." She beamed. " I'm a princess. I'm prefect."

" Well, when you put it like that, how can I resist?" He asked, putting a hand to his heart.

She shook her head, and grabbed his hand, " You can't." She said, pulling him as she ran down the stairs.

Unnoticed by them, someone ducked around the corner as Alli fly past him, dragging David with her. The man whipped around another corner, headed straight for Erica Kane. He tapped lightly at her shoulder, " Ms. Kane?" He said in a heavy French accent.

Erica turned on her heels, " Yes, Jean-Paul?" She asked, eyeing the photographer. She'd hired the best photographer around. Straight from France and the most prestigious art school in the entire country.

" Come, you must see." He said motioning towards the other room.

" See what?" She asked, not sure why she should leave her guests.

" The picture of the year." He told her in his thick French accent, " Please, come, you must see."

She nodded, and excused herself to the few guests she'd been talking to.

" Please do not get mad at Miss Alli." He told her as they approached the room where David and Alli were.

" Alli is wake?" She questioned, " Why didn't she come find me?"

He just smiled at her, and pointed towards the dance floor.

Alli stopped in the middle of the floor, and turned to look at David, smiling her brightest smile. She was still holding his hand, but she wasn't moving. Her smile faded as something hit her.

" What?" David asked, looking down at her.

" I don't know how to dance." She breathed, her whole demeanor changing.

" That's okay, let me lead." He told her with a smile.

She nodded, held her breath as he picked her up.

Erica leaned behind the corner with Jean-Paul who was busy taking all the pictures he could get. She had to stifle a gasp as she watched them. This was no doubt the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. And even if Jean-Paul wasn't taking pictures she'd have it burnt into her brain. It was moments like this when her heart twisted at the thought that Alli could have been dancing with David as her dad.

David set her down softly on the tops of his feet, showing her where the best place to put her arms were. Of course she didn't listen, and threw them around his legs.

She leaned her chin against his legs and beamed up at him, signaling that she was ready for their dance to start.

David nodded, and put his hands around her tiny back.

Alli held on for the ride, beaming as he moved them slowly around the dance floor.

Erica watched them with wide eyes, her face filled with awe. She'd never seen Alli so content. So at ease. So at peace. It was like she was right where she belonged. She stifled another gasp with the back of her hand. She didn't want this to ever end. She didn't care about her guests. Or the money. Or anything other then the scene before. One of pure innocence and love. Like it or hate it, Alli was crazy about David, she always had been, and he adored her. It must be something with the Kane women.

" That is the picture of innocence, the one we will use on the website. On the pamphlets. In magazines." Jean-Paul told her, " That picture of love and laughter, of a father and daughter."

Erica's head whipped around, and she was just about to correct him, but the words got caught in her throat. She turned back to David and Alli, letting Jean-Paul go back to snapping photos, his words ringing in her ears. Father and daughter? Her mind raced, old wonders and instincts starting back to the surface. Could they really be after all?

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Definite M on this chapter. So be forewarned.

**Chapter 3**

David smiled down at her, hearing her poorly stifled yawn. " Maybe we should call it a night." He whispered down to her.

" No, no." She said, shaking her head, " I'm not sleepy." She said, trying to fight back another yawn.

He laughed lightly, and shook his head, " I'm not so sure about that."

" I'm not." She challenged, but even she knew her eyes were drooping. " I want to finish dancing." She said, looking up him, hers eyes wide and pleading and her smile bright.

" Hmmm." He said, smiling down at her. He winked at her, and she grinned up at him as he scooped her up.

She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist, and put her arms around his neck. " I like dancing." She smiled.

" So do I." He told her, smiling at her, wrapping his arms around her back.

" She is a very lucky girl." Jean-Paul whispered to Erica, watching with a bright smile as Alli laid her head on David's shoulder.

Part of her wanted this to end, just so that those last few lingering doubts she had would slip back down, and she could ignore them again. Of course she was happy with her life and the fact that Jack had turned out to be Alli's father. It was all she ever wanted. She just wondered sometimes, what life would be like if it were the three of them. Him, her, and their little princess. Neither of them would admit it, then or now, that they'd started to fall in love again as their ruse wore on. That's how this whole thing came about. They'd given n one night, just after she'd reconciled with Jack. It was the night of he hearing, the night that Bianca had confessed to killing Michael. Life seemed a little more valuable right then, and there was an urge to live in the moment, just one time give into their feelings and give into the feelings that had been reawakened between them. They'd agreed after that night, that they couldn't go back there. They couldn't make it work, and it wasn't worth the heartache of trying. She and Jack had reconciled not long after, and he'd forgiven her for her indiscretion with David and she'd pushed her feelings for David down deep, and then she'd married Jack.

David ran his hands along Alli's back, smiling at the rise and fall of her chest. She was fast asleep. He held her closer, and shifted her next to his body, wanting to make sure she was comfortable while he went to find Erica. He had to smile at her, and just how special she was. Why this child had such a way with his heart, he'd never know, but he wouldn't question it. He'd just hold her a little tighter for as long as he could. He held her tight, and swayed a few last times to the music, knowing that she'd probably hit him if he didn't finish their dance.

Erica took a deep breath, and blinked what she hadn't realized were tears out of her eyes.

David smiled at Erica as she came around the corner, " Hey."

" Hi." She smiled at him, walking closer.

" Sorry," He started, motioning to Alli, "she wanted to dance. And she flashed me that smile."

Erica shook her head softly, standing in front of him now. She touched a few light fingers to Alli's back, and smiled up at David, " I think that's the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

His cheeks pinked a little, and he nodded, " How much did you see?"

" Enough." She smiled, her eyes shifting to meet with his.

" Tell her in the morning that I finished the dance. I don't want her to think I broke our promise." He said, looking down at the sleeping little princess in his arms.

" I don't think you would ever break a promise to her." She said, slightly awed. She sucked in a breath, and then motioned for him to follow her. She couldn't take Alli from his arms if she wanted to.

He offered her a grateful smile, " Thank you for letting me have the opportunity to make promises to her." He said, holding Alli tight against him as they started up the stairs.

She nodded, walking up the stairs next to him. She still felt guilty. Guilty that he'd to ever let this little girl. Alli had come into the world eight weeks premature and had been to small to sick for them to do anymore tests then were necessary. She'd believed that David was the father. She'd felt it in her soul. David had spent the most time with Alli, even more then she had. He was the first to hold her. The first to feed her. The first to rock her to sleep. And when Alli had become strong enough and the DNA test was done, no one was more shocked then she was that Jack had turned out be the father. Jack taking Alli from David's arms had been one of the hardest sights she'd ever seen. And she'd promised him at that moment, that no matter what, he'd never lose that little girl.

" Erica?" David said, looking over at her.

She nearly jumped, being thrown back into reality. They were already at the top of the stairs and just about to stop in front of Alli's door. She smiled softly at him, and moved to open the door. They walked through the door, her first, and then him carrying Alli. Like a family. Like a mom and dad putting their little girl to bed.

She pulled back the pink comforter and the pink sheets, and she arranged the pink and white cased pillow just how Alli liked it. She smiled and laughed lightly, she definitely got her love of pink for her mother.

" My god," David laughed lightly, leaning over so that he could lay Alli against the pillows, " she's worse then you are."

Erica laughed out loud at that, and then nodded, " What can I say, she is her mothers daughter."

David nodded in complete agreement, sighing a little as he laid Alli against the pillows. He hated letting her go. It was like that day all over again. It was like letting go of a piece of his heart.

" Goodnight sweetheart." Erica breathed leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

" Goodnight princess." David said, placing his own kiss on her cheek.

Erica smiled over at him, as she pulled the covers around Alli, making sure that was tucked in nice and warm.

They were headed towards the door a few seconds later, Erica leading, David behind, but they both stopped inside the doorway when they a tiny giggle from behind them.

" Go to sleep." Erica laughed, turning only enough to look at Alli.

She giggled again, and nodded, " Make a lot of money for charity, mommy."

Erica smiled and looked from Alli to David, and back at David, " I will. Have sweet drams, baby."

" Good night mommy." She said, rolling over onto her side as she snuggled into her pillow. If the lights had been on, they would have seen the look on her face, and would have known to expect her to say or do something that would leave them all reeling. " Goodnight daddy." She breathed, just softly enough that she knew they'd hear her.

David and Erica froze in the doorway, their eyes fixed on Alli, who was now curled up safe and warm in her bed. They had no doubt she knew what she was saying. No one had ever come right out and told her the situation surrounding her birth, but she was far to perceptive for her age.

David broke through their shock a few seconds later, when he swallowed hard, " I better go." He breathed, but he didn't bother looking at Erica, his eyes were still fixed on Alli's sleeping frame.

Erica nodded, casting her eyes from him to Alli and back to him. This was the first time in almost forever, that she couldn't read his expression. She opened her mouth to say something to him, what she wasn't sure, but he was already turning and heading out the door.

She was quick on her feet, and following him out the door in a second. She pulled Alli's door closed softly, and following behind him. " David." She breathed, but he didn't turn around.

He heard her, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't turn around and face her, and then have to walk away. He'd given all of this up one to many times.

" David, wait." She said, catching up to him at the top of the stairs. She reached out and gently grabbed his forearm, trying to stop him long enough to look at her.

He did stop. Almost instantly at the feel of her touch.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw when he looked back at her.

" I need to get out of here." He told her softly, shaking his head.

She didn't respond, or even move, she just stared into his eyes. She couldn't respond to what she saw looking back her. " I'm sorry." She breathed, lost in the heartbreak she saw in his eyes.

" Don't be." He said softly, his voice honest. " I need her in my life, Erica, I do. But I can't let her go. I can't. It's like ripping out a piece of my heart every time I walk away from her."

She nodded deftly, letting her eyes flutter closed, " I know."

" I left a donation downstairs." He said, shaking his head.

" David," She said, gripping his arm, which she'd never let go of, and looked at him, " I'm sorry." She repeated again, shaking her head.

He was going to tell her to just let him leave. Let him get out of this house and away from the would haves and should haves. But he couldn't. He couldn't walk away, not this time. Not now. Not with her so close. Not with them so lost in the way things were supposed to be.

She knew that look. She knew what always came next when his eyes flashed liked that.

He moved fast, sliding one arm around her back.

The only sound they heard was her gasp as he pressed her against his body.

She didn't take her eyes off of his, and she didn't dare speak or move.

His other hand pressed into the wall behind her, effectively pinning her softly between him and the wall.

Despite her position, she could move if she wanted to. Get away. Run down the stairs and never look back. But his eyes were burning into her soul and his body was hot and hard against hers.

He pushed her back into the wall, and leaned against his hand, staring deep into her eyes.

She swallowed hard, and then blew out a painfully strangled breath, her eyes never peeling from his.

Their chests rose and fell together, and their breathing seemed to synchronize. They were the only two people in the world at that moment, and the only two that mattered. He loved her, and she knew that. She'd always known that. He'd walked away from her that night, because it was what she wanted. What she felt was best. But he'd wanted it all. Her. Them. And now the family that Jackass had.

He shifted his body, and pressed her harder into the wall, his hips seeming to dig into hers.

She gasped a few strangled breaths, and trembled with anticipation and need. She let her head fall back against the wall, as her lips parted between breaths.

He needed this. Her. Now. He didn't care about what came next, or what the consequences would be. He didn't care that they were in the middle of her hallway, and that there was a party with hundreds of people downstairs. He needed her, all of her.

She wasn't going to walk away from him now. She couldn't. She needed him. Needed a moment to get lost in the fantasy. A moment to feel what she'd always felt for him, deep in her heart. She needed, him.

He leaned in faster now, a sense of hesitant urgency starting build.

She tipped her head back, and closed her eyes, drawing in and holding a breath as his lips finally pressed against hers.

It was a soft kiss, tentative, almost hesitant. Like they were both afraid they'd wake up from this dream if things went much further.

The hesitancy was gone a second later, as they tasted each others lips.

His tongue was deep in her mouth after that. And he was kissing her and her him with a fire that came from the depths of their souls.

Erica was grasping at the front of this jacket, buttons popping open at the force of her tugging.

David had her pinned hard against the wall, and his lips were all over hers, working in a hard, raw, merciless rhythm.

His jacket fell open and she gripped at his shirt now, as she pressed her body into his.

When he was sure that they were both breathless and so intoxicated by the force of their lips, he peeled his from hers.

They were gasping against each other, both of their eyes fluttering softly. David's were open first and he was looking down at her, when hers finally opened.

She licked her lips, and he pressed into her as they seemingly stared each other down.

They knew to move. End it now. Take what they'd gotten from the kiss and run. But neither one of them was leaving.

She moved first, sliding her hands down past his chest slowly. Her fingers closed around the fastener of his belt a second later. Her eyes never left his, and she chewed on her lip, her fingers fast at work.

All he could do was lean into his hand, as she unfastened his belt with lightening fast speed. She was pulling it through the loops before he had time to breathe. She moaned softly, as it slid through the last loop.

He hissed her name, and pressed hard into her, which caused her hands to slide, and her fingers to pulse against the button of his pants.

Their eyes were still locked and she licked her lips, watching his eyes flash as she popped the button.

His lips crushed against hers in response. He couldn't help it, and he didn't want to. He slid her up the wall with the hand he pressed against her back. It wasn't soft, or sweet, or hesitant anymore. It was needy.

She murmured into his mouth, his tongue flicking against hers in perfect sync with her hand and the pulses it made against his waist as she worked his zipper down.

When he was sure she was up the wall enough, he used the arm that was against the wall, to slid around her back, as his other one blazed a fiery trail down the side of her stomach and over her hips. Her dress was soft and slick against his hand, easy to hike up with each movement of his fingers.

He worked her dress up her leg, and she slipped a few fingers in the slit opened by the zipper on his pants. Her fingers which were tracing the outline she could clearly feel of him in his boxer briefs, up towards the waistband.

He leaned to his side a little, pinning the side of her dress that he'd raised to the top of her thigh, while he repeated the movement with is other hand.

They were getting desperate now. And were so close to just ripping and tearing at their clothes, that they hurt.

She was sliding her hands into his boxers a second later, and he was raising the other side of her dress in almost the same instant.

He only had one hand to get the dress enough out of his way so that he could have full access to all of her, but that didn't slow him down. He tugged the two raised sides into his hands, and gave one more tug, raising it even higher, his lips still working hard and hot against hers.

Her fingers were deep inside his boxer brief's and she was just about to close them around him.

He shuddered hard against her, and his hand stilled, and his body fell into hers when she closed her fingers around him.

She gasped his name, sliding her hand up an down the length of him, needing to remember the way he felt in her hands. She worked her hand hard and fast, sliding the material of his boxers out of the way as she did it. Which meant less to work through when she ease him just enough out of them that he could have full access to all of her.

Her panties were red he thought, maybe a dark pink, it was hard to tell as they slid down her thighs.

She breathed a hard "oh" against his lips, and reluctantly peeled them from his. She wanted to press them against his throat. She'd wanted to since his head had started to tip backward at the feel of her hand around him.

He almost screamed when her lips met the middle of his throat in a sucking kiss.

She almost had him worked out of his boxers and she hadn't even slid them down more then an inch.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. His other arm slipped around her back, and he lifted her off her feet.

She knew what he was doing, and bent her legs, wrapping them around his waist as soon as she could.

He let out a growl, and pushed her hard into the wall.

The force of the move allowed her to slide him out of his boxer.

David drove her hard into the wall, and she gasped, moving her hips against him. She could feel him against her thighs now, and she had to bit her lip to keep from screaming.

He shifted his body and made sure that she was pressed against the door before he slid his hands around to her thighs.

She held her breath and chewed harder on her lip, feeling his hands on the side of her thighs as he pushed them hard against his waist.

His lips hovered over hers, and he breathed hard and ragged breaths against them. He used the hands he had on her thighs to move her against his body, making sure that she was positioned perfectly. He finally leaned in and crushed his lips to hers, forcing her back to fall hard against the wall.

She didn't even have to part her lips before his tongue drove into her mouth, at the same time he slammed into her. She screamed into his lips and arched her back, and pressed her chest hard into his.

His lips worked in much the same frenzied rhythm that his hips were. He wasn't waiting, and he couldn't. He was deep, and hard inside of her, and it was heaven. As corny and lame as that thought was, this was his heaven.

Her arms were around his neck her fingers threaded in his hair. Their kiss was rough and ragged , and their lips pulled and tugged at one another, as their bodies moved together in perfect stride.Her heels banged against his back, and she murmured into his lips, begging him to go deeper, harder, faster.

He slammed into her, and then pulled out, but he was slamming back in before even he expected. He was like a man possessed. He was so lost to her. To the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way she felt under him, the way he felt inside of her.

Her hips moved up and down, grinding hard against his, making sure that he slid deeper and deeper inside of her.

This wasn't going to last very long, and they didn't care. This wasn't about love, or being together and expressing their feelings. This was about lose. Love. A little girl that should have been theirs. This was about need. This was about what should have been.

David dug his nails into her thigh, driving in and out of her, with the force of four years passions.

The spot he was hitting had her gasping for breaths against his lips, and causing her hips to rise and fall against his body faster and faster.

He squeezed her thighs hard against his waist and pounded into her, her back bouncing off the wall as they thoroughly fucked each other senseless.

His tongue flicked two maybe three more times, and he pressed her hard against his body, needing her as close as she could get when he went spinning over the edge. Two hard thrusts and a scream of his name into his tingling mouth, and he his body was exploding into shudders.

She held on with all he had as he burst into his release. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like when he exploded inside of her. She arched her back against him, and leaned into him, letting the feel of his body, and the force of his body shuddering on top of her, drive her further towards her release.

He nails scrapped down her thighs, and his tongue stilled in her mouth. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his lips were parted against hers, but hardly moving. He didn't even have control enough to say her name as came deep inside of her.

His body fell into hers, and his lips slid against hers, and that was all it took. The force sliding him hard and deep inside of her. She didn't need anymore from him, she had it all, all she ever needed. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and gripped at his hair, letting her release shoot up her body, her own body engulfed by mind blowing shudders.

Their entire encounter couldn't have lasted more then six or seven minutes, but it was by far the most fulfilling and explosive sex they ever had, together or apart.

It was a minute or so later, before either of them had regained enough composure to move. They still hadn't mastered the art of speaking again.

They both seemed to move at the same time. He slid his body a little, so that he slid out of her, and away fro her, so that she could straighten out and put her feet back on the floor.

Her dress fell down her thighs and straighten down around her legs. She still had her eyes closed, afraid to open them. Afraid to see the reality of the situation. She liked the fantasy. But she knew it had to end. She blew out a breath and let her eyes flutter open.

He was staring back at her, as he tucked his shirt back into his pants.

They didn't say anything. They didn't have too. Just like always, they could read each others minds and souls. Words were completely inadequate in the face of what they'd just done.

He flashed her a soft smile, and raised a soft hand to cup her cheek, offering her a silent vow of his love.

" Pierre," Jack said, watching the photographer jump at the sound of his name.

Jean Paul spun around, and turned around so that the was face to face with Jack. " Jean-Paul." He corrected softly.

" Have you seen my wife?" He asked, looking around the room for Erica.

" Yes sir." He nodded, " She and Alli's father, went to put her back to bed."

" I'm Alli's father." Jack barked at him, shaking his head as he started towards the stairs. God damn, why couldn't Hayward just stay away from them? " Erica," Jack called up the stairs.

David and Erica jumped, and stared at each other.

" Erica," He sounded, heading further up the stairs.

" Jackson," Erica said shaking her head at him as she appeared at the top of the stairs, " You'll wake Alli."

" Where is he?" Jack said, looking past her, trying to find Hayward. He was probably in with Alli. He should have never let Erica allow him anywhere near Alli.

" Who?" Erica questioned, trying to make her voice sound as calm as possible.

" David." He said.

" David?" She tossed back, " Why would David be here?"

" Pierre said he was."

" Jean-Paul saw David and I talking earlier. He probably just assumed that David was still with me." She explained, simply.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, " Alright, fine, I don't really care where the hell Hayward is as long as he's not with Alli."

" He's not." She told him, flashing him a hesitant smile.

" The auction is getting ready to start." He said, remembering what he originally came to tell her.

She nodded, " Oh good." She smiled, staring down the stairs.

Jack nodded, turning around and starting down the stairs with her

Erica cast a few glances over her shoulder as they made their way down the stairs, catching David's eyes where he was ducking around into the doorway of the guest room. This was certainly going to be a night she'd never forget.

**To be continued…**


End file.
